Unexpected Company
by Kinelea
Summary: Alone at the pool hall on Christmas eve, Logan meets someone unexpected. Not romance, pg for some swearing. One shot. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the tv show or anything like that.

A/N: After watching the Christmas episode of X-men Evolution and seeing Logan at the pool hall all alone, I felt sorry for him. So, this is me giving him some company. You don't have to have seen the episode to read this story and I know that night on the show probably wasn't Christmas eve but for my purposes it is now. 

  
  


The pool balls rolled across the table, their clacking the only sound in the empty hall. Pool halls never got much business on Christmas eve. 

Logan lifted his cue, walked to a different part of the table, took aim. It was no big surprise that he was alone tonight, it was like pretty much every other night. It didn't even bother him anymore. He could've been back at the mansion with Xavier and Hank, he supposed, but he'd almost rather be alone. It was tradition now, to be by himself on Christmas eve. 

The door opened and Logan looked up from the shot he'd been about to take. A tall man wearing a trenchcoat and sunglasses walked in. Logan stiffened as he recognized him. One of Magneto's new lackey's. 

" What are ya' doin' here, bub?" Logan asked, gruffly, as the man ordered a beer.

The guy turned to look at him and said, calmly,

" Came t' shoot some pool an' have a drink, mon ami, why else would I be here?" 

Logan grunted.

" You ain't got nothin' better ta do on Christmas eve?" 

The man shook his head.

" Non. You?" 

Logan didn't respond.

The other mutant accepted his beer from the bartender and walked over to Logan's table. He took a sip of the beer then removed his sunglasses. Logan quirked an eyebrow, seeing that his eyes were red.

" Didn' t'ink ya'd care." 

Logan set himself to ignoring the man and took another shot. 

There was a moment of silence then again, the only sound the pool balls.

" Ya' care fer a game?" 

Logan looked up, studying the guy. He was a young man, probably considered handsome by women. He had brown hair and a stubble ridden face. Logan couldn't help but wonder why this man had nothing better to do on Christmas eve then come to a pool hall alone.

" Technically, bub, yer the enemy." Noted Wolverine. 

The man simply shrugged.

" We ain't fightin' right dis minute, are we? An' seein' how neider o' us have anyt'in' better t' do why not play a friendly game o' pool?"

Logan looked at him for a moment longer then sighed.

" Grab a cue, bub." 

The guy proceeded to do so as Logan racked the balls. They played the first game in silence and to Logan's surprise, he was beaten.

" Yer not bad, bub." 

The man smiled.

" Merci. It was close. Y' want anoder chance?"

Logan smiled slightly.

" Hell yeah, I was just gettin' warmed up." 

The other man's smile grew wider and he racked the balls. This guy wasn't so bad, Logan thought. It didn't seem to matter anymore that this guy was the enemy. He certainly wasn't acting like it.

" What's yer name, bub?" Logan asked, taking aim for his first shot. 

" Remy. Yer's?" 

" Logan."

Nothing more was said until several shots later. 

" Where'd ya' learn t' play so well?" Remy asked, after a particularly good shot by Logan.

Wolverine shrugged.

" Bin' playin' fer years. Just picked it up somewhere, I guess." 

Remy nodded. Conversation picked up somewhat more after this until, at the end of the game, both men were laughing. They put their cues away and sat down at a table after ordering more beer. 

" Where'd ya' say ya' were from?" Logan asked.

" N'awlins, Louisiana." Remy replied, taking a sip of his beer.

Logan nodded.

" An' yer from Canada?" 

Another nod. 

" Alberta." 

" How'd ya' end up here?" 

Wolverine shrugged.

" Met up with Professor Xavier a while back when I was still wanderin' around, liked the sounds of what he was 'bout so I joined up with him." 

A silence fell as the reality that they were from opposing sides sunk in again. Finally, Logan said,

" Look, bub, ya' seem like a good enough fella' so why the hell are ya' puttin' yer lot in with a guy like Magneto?"

Remy sighed.

" I ain't really sure, mon ami. I had nowhere t' go once I was kicked outta' N'awlins an' dis homme Magneto jus' kinda' shows up, offers me a place on dis team o' his. I had nottin' better t' do so why not?"

Logan snorted in disgust.

" You had nothin' better ta do than take part in the havoc that Magneto wants to wreak on the human race? Ya' disappoint me, bub." 

Remy shrugged, a rather hopeless gesture. 

" What was I s'posed t' do, mon ami? I don' like it much more 'dan you, mon ami, but he was...very persuasive." 

Logan leaned closer, puzzled.

" Persuasive? What did he threaten ya with?" 

Remy shook his head.

" Forget it, mon ami. Dere's not'in' eider of us can do 'bout it now so we might as well leave it alone." 

Logan wasn't satisfied with this but he let the matter drop. They spent the evening in the pool hall, drinking and playing a couple more games. 

At around one in the morning, Remy finished his last drink and picked up his trenchcoat.

" I better be goin', mon ami. Joyeux Noel." 

He headed for the door.

" Merry Christmas, Remy. Hey, if ya' ever get sick of Magneto I'm sure ya'll be welcome at the mansion." 

Remy nodded.

" I'll remember dat." 

With those last words, he walked out the door. Logan stared after him for a minute, thinking how this Christmas eve had been a lot different than most others. Sighing, he put down his pool cue. Nodding to the bartender, Logan walked out into the snow. Maybe having company on Christmas eve wasn't so bad after all. 

Fin


End file.
